Compulsion
by LilC16
Summary: Pre-Hogwarts - Albus Dumbledore decided that a little extra security would go a long way. What could be wrong about wanting them to raise him like a son? It's just a little compulsion spell after all, and Harry Potter must be protected.
1. Chapter 1

Compulsion

The street of Privet Drive can be described as many things to different people. One living on it might think it's the perfect and normal place in the world to live and raise a family, or the place where you feel constricted and your personality and talents are stared down upon and constantly attacked for being different. A place where the local crime rate in the area, and around it, is low or nonexistent, or the complaints are ignored and forgotten. A place where a extremely old man just _**popped**_ into existence. A place where the story of Harry Potter takes place.

* * *

It was a little after midnight, the clouds obscured the night sky, and the sun wouldn't be out for another four hours. The street was dark and empty of any occupants except for a curious looking cat. The cat has been sitting for still for so long that some people mistook it for a lawn decoration. _'If I have to sit here on this fence for another minute, he is going to be in more pain then when his lemon drop dish is empty' _This cat was Professor, Minerva McGonagall. While she wasn't supposed to be here, she couldn't see the point of what he was going to do. Of course, she could have mistaken the plan, Hagrid was a little drunk when he told her where he was going. She turned her head quickly when she saw a figure materialize out of nowhere down the street. '_Ah, there he is'_ When he got close enough to her, the the cat jumped off the wall and transformed into what looked like a middle aged woman, with her feet firmly planted on the ground.

The old man stopped for a second, looked at the woman and kept walking towards, then past her, like there was nothing wrong about a cat changing into a person, and to him there wasn't. "Professor McGonagall, I should have known you would be here" he chuckled. He continued to walk till he was standing in front of #4 Privet Drive, with Minerva close behind. "I had to know, so it true what everyone is saying Albus?" Minerva said, finally catching up with him. Albus Dumbledore stopped chuckling. He sighed, "I'm afraid so Minerva, the Potters where attacked by Voldemort." McGonagall let a few tears drop, "What about Harry?" "Hagrid is bringing him to be with his relatives where he can be protected." Minerva looked furious, "Surely not here Albus! These _muggles _that live here are horrible." Albus frowned, "They are the only family he has left." They where interrupted by the arrival of Hagrid carrying a bundle. His huge feet making the concrete strain as he made his way to his friends "Ah thank you Hagrid," Dumbledore said, "Let me see him." Dumbledore took the bundle from a sniffling Hagrid, and walked up to the front door of number four. He took out his wand and looked for something to transfigure.

A simple flick of his wand towards a rock was all it took to conjure a comfortable looking basket for little Harry. He reached in robes and took out a carefully thought out letter and, along with Harry, put them in the basket. He stood and watched the rise and fall of the child's chest. One more look at the lightning bolt scar and he rose and turned away walking back towards his friends. Minerva was looking incredulously at Dumbledore. "A **basket** and a letter Albus! You can't expect them to take him in without explaining anything in person!" Hagrid was looking at Dumbledore to, but stayed quite.

He frowned at them, "If what you said about them is correct Minerva, it is best we not interact with the Dursleys at all." She sighed tiredly, "You must remember Lily always used to worry about her sisters hate toward magic." At his nod she continued "If her sister never accepted her then what makes you think she would ever accept her son?" The real question about how he would be treated because of the hate was left unsaid. His mind was swimming at the possible outcomes. Harry needed the blood wards to be protected, but if he was be received differently then expected would the wards hold? "Yes, I have the perfect solution" With that, he abruptly turned around and walked back towards the basket. He bent down and picked up the letter waved his wand a few times, muttered a few words and put it back with the boy.

"I put a little compulsion on the letter" Albus explained to their questioning eyes. "To help them see Harry as a Dursley and not a Potter."

Albus Dumbledore will come to regret those words in a few years.


	2. Chapter 2

Compulsion

_**Disclaimer**_ – Don't own Harry Potter or any related works and hold no responsibility in screwing the HP world up.

You can always expect to have a peaceful Sunday morning on Privet Drive. Mrs Wakefield of #9 could be seen watering her garden, while her husband mowed the lawn. The local gossip, having already replaced small talk by 7:15, switched to more important and serious topics for the day; like the scandal of #6 and what will happen when his wife finds out.

Petunia Durlsey was having a normal morning. She got out of bed, careful not to wake her husband, and got ready for the day. After checking on her little dumpling Dudley, such a smart little boy she has, he started talking last week. So what if he was a little behind, he's just a late bloomer. She made her way to the kitchen, eyes automatically searching for anything out of place. The picture frame on the wall at the end of the hallway had a minor crack. '_That needs to be replaced' _She thought absently, making her way to the kitchen to prepare the morning meal of sausage, bacon, beans, toast, fried bread, eggs, and a healthy glass of orange juice. After all, the doctor did say Vernon needed to watch his diet.

"Morning Pet," Vernon said coming into the kicthen.

"Morning Dear," she said smiling. She had just finished setting the table, on time like always.

"Did you hear about Mr. Johnson by any chance?" he added tucking into his breakfast.

"Isn't he the assistant manager at Grunnings?" Petunia asked from her outpost by the widow, curtain pulled back, looking across the street at #6 taking out his trash.

"Hm, yes cancer finally caught up with him." he mumbled around a sausage.

"That's Terrible!" Petunia said, "You think you'll take his place?" She added excitedly.

"I am the best choice," he said confidently.

"We'll just have to invite the Gones t-"

"It's Jones dear."

"-o dinner then" Petunia finished. Thinking of all the preparations that had to be made.

Soon breakfast was over and dishes were clean. "I

"If you don't need anything I'm heading out," She said, smiling when she heard a grunt in reply. Grabbing her purse she set off out the door calling to Vernon on the way out.

"Don't forget to feed Dudl-" Petunia quite suddenly found herself on the ground, having tripped, looking at the number three, her eyes shifted to the drapes.

'_Those things really are hideous' _

She got up on her knees and, making sure no one saw her take the fall, turned around. Petunia found herself looking into a pair of greens eyes surrounded by a cute scrunched up little face that suddenly let out a huge wail.

The baby screamed, Petunia screamed.

Ms. Number #2 took a picture, satisfied that she finally had something on 'Perfect Petunia' "That's for telling my husband I was cheating...ballsy bugger took half my money!"

* * *

"What do we do Petunia?" Vernon asked from his favorite chair in the living room. He had heard his wife screaming and came running, fearing the worst, only to come upon her in a screaming match with a child. He had then promptly turned and walked away. He sat in his chair with a nice cup of coffee, clearly not ready to deal with it until he had his fill. Petunia, basket in hand, had come in a few minutes later and they had been staring at the child ever since. They had their suspicions on who the baby was, but not why it was here. Petunia, startled from her non-existent staring match with the basket, looked up at her husband.

"Well I do have some dirty secrets about Ms. Taylor that will stop her from telling everyone I am some baby hater or I ca-" Petunia was saying before Vernon interrupted.

"I'm not talking about the neighbors! The boy!" Vernon yelled.

"Oh, well I think I saw a letter in there somewhere," Petunia said. They both started moving slowly toward it. There was no telling what could happen when **those** people were involved. Petunia and Vernon stopped a couple feet away from **it**.

"This is ridiculous Vernon," Petunia stated, "If **they **wanted to hurt our family they could of done it already."

"Then you can pick the letter up," Vernon said.

"You do it," Petunia declared with all the authority she, as a house wife, could enforce.

It didn't work.

"Fine, but if anything happens, promise me that you leave me to my fate and take Dudley and run!"

"Yes yes now pick up the letter," Vernon declared, getting aggravated.

"Promis-,"

"Now Petunia!"

"Alright!, here I go...," Petunia's hand had started to sweat. Her mind was screaming at her not to go anywhere near it.

Her hand moved so fast at the letter it was a blur. Petunia's last thought before her hand hit was '_If I am going to die then I want it over with quickly_'

And then she had it! She did it! "I'm alive! Thank God, I'm alive!" Petunia said, panting after the victorious moment.

"Pet, how long are you gonna stand there with your hands in the air?" Vernon said, his tone bored.

"Let me have my moment Vernon!"


	3. Chapter 3

Compulsion

_**Disclaimer**_ – I don't own Harry Potter or any related works and hold no responsibility in screwing the HP world up.

"Pet...what does the letter say," Vernon asked gently.

"My sister is gone," Petunia said blankly.

"Yes, I figured that much dear," Vernon said, "But why is the boy here."

"All that time I wasted hating her," Petunia said sadly.

"But, we have the boy now, we can take it out on him," Vernon added, hoping to lift her spirits.

"Why would I want to do that?" Petunia said in confusion.

"What? You've been complaining about your sister everyday for the past 7 years," Vernon said "You always said you wish you could get back at her." Vernon added when she continued to stare at him in confusion. He was starting to get panicked. This what not the beautiful person he married.

"What have those freaks done to you!" Vernon squeaked.

"Don't call them freaks Vernon, they're just horribly misunderstood creatures." Petunia said, "I'm sure with a little training they could learn be normal."

"They've brainwashed her_" _Vernon mumbled to himself, ignoring Petunias ongoing passionate defense of her nephew._ 'But how' _His beady eyes landed on the boy who, noticing someone looking at him, smiled. Vernon shuddered. 'Must get the little abomination away from her'

Vernon slowly made his way to the boy. Careful not to startle him, less the boy's diabolic powers target him. Picking him up he slowly made his way towards the door leading out of the living room. He sighed slightly as he finally made it out. '_Now where to put him..._'

* * *

"Vernon where did you take my little Harry," Petunia asked, coming out of the living room, "He must be famished by now, poor things skin and bones."

"Be quiet Petunia, it might hear you!" Vernon hissed.

"Why? Oh are you playing hide and seek?" Petunia said happily, "I knew you two would get along once you calmed down. Is there room for one more?"

Vernon had to stop himself from hitting his head against the wall, instead he pulled himself to his full height, well as far as he could with his weight, "Petunia I demand you stop this nonsense at once!" Vernon said, "Do you hear me?"

"Vernon why is Harry in the kitchen storage cupboard? Hes not a mop silly, although with that hair of his he could be. Well have to get that cut sometime next week." Petunia said, taking Harry out of the cupboard, and into the kitchen to get him some food. "Oh and be a dear and bring Dudley down."

Vernon nodded in defeat, shoulders slumped,he made the way up the squeaking steps to Dudley's room.

"And don't forget to change him!" She called up to him.

"Yes Petunia."

* * *

**Next update won't for three or four days so hang tight =]**


	4. Chapter 4

Ƈᴏṁᴩᴜᴌᵴᵼᴏṅ

_**Disclaimer**_ – I don't own Harry Potter or any related works and hold no responsibility in screwing the HP world up.

_Today was November 1, 1981. The time, 1:30, just after nap time. This fateful day will be remembered, world wide, as human kinds greatest advancement._

_Today, Dudley Dursley was going to meet his new brother, Harry Dursley. Well, we'll just call him Harry Potter cuz' Harry Dursley sounds stupid._

"NO!" Vernon yelled outraged, "He is not my son!" _**'How dare this...this voice tell him who is is son or not.'**_

_Ignore him, Ill brake him soon._

"What!" Vernon squeaked in panic.

_Be quiet! And ill make it as painless as possible._

"_Ok,"_

_

* * *

_

Petunia and Vernon could almost feel their heats beating loudly against their chests. This was it, the moment they were most anticipating and dreading, well Vernon was dreading it. His poor Petunia, this make or brake situation has her dreadfully stressed. She even let slip our 'classified' information on Ms. Taylor. Now we have nothing on her, Nothing!

It was quiet, to quiet.

'_Maybe his little boy was upset enough that he drowned his cousin in his indoor sand and water table deluxe_' Vernon thought happily, only to feel dejected not five seconds later, '_Dudley can barley walk on his own'_

They had left the two boys sitting across from one another, on the floor in front of the television. Five whole minutes of just staring at each other, doing nothing. It didn't look like they were going to do anything, so they went into the kitchen.

Vernon sat down at the table, Petunia pouring him a drink and sitting beside him.

"Maybe they have performance anxiety" Petunia said in a whisper.

"Performance anxiety?" Vernon said in confusion, "And why are you whispering, we're in the kitchen."

"Stage fright," Petunia said, ignoring the last comment.

"They're babies Petunia," Vernon stated, "Maybe, the freak can't talk."

Vernon suddenly paled, "Petunia! He might be using his freakish freak magic on Dudley!"

"Oh, so you think Harry is telepathic then?" she said thoughtfully, "That explains everything! I wonder what hes saying to him?" she added.

Vernon jumped up and charged into the living room, screaming like a kid that had his candy taken away. He stopped halfway across the room and stared incredulously at the sight.

"Dudley! You do not give freak's shoes a spit shine!" Vernon yelled at his son.

Harry, not used to yelling, started to cry. Dudley slowly took the shoe at of his mouth and looked at his dad.

"Milk!" Dudley exclaimed happily, pointing at his dad.

"No Dudley" Vernon said exasperatedly, "I'm dada, can you say dada?"

"Milk!" Was the enthusiastic response. He sighed, and turned around when he heard the kitchen door open.

"Whats going on Vernon?" Petunia said as she rushed into the room, "Why is Harry crying?" She picked up Harry and calmed him down.

"I might have startled him a bit," Vernon said reluctantly.

Petunia shot him a annoyed look. "Say your sorry Vernon"

"What, Why?" Vernon said.

"Say your sorry," Petunia repeated.

"Why? The stupid boy won't know what I mean," Vernon spat back.

"Vernon!" Petunia said, scandalized.

"Fine," Vernon grumbled, "I'm sorry I yelled b-... Harry" The words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Petunia nodded at him,"I almost forgot Vernon, I still have to go to the store. This little one made me forget." Petunia said, bouncing Harry on her knee while he clapped happily.

"Take him! Go!" Vernon exclaimed, "Just get him out of the house."

"That's the spirit dear," Petunia said. "I only have one car seat though," Petunia added, "so you'll need to watch Dudley."

"And I want you to **really **watch him," Petunia said. "Last time I left you two alone, he ended up in the toilet eatin-"

"Ill watch him, Petunia" Vernon said, "really" he added when she looked doubtful.

"I'm going then" Petunia said, garbing her purse on her way out the door.

Vernon sighed slightly as he heard the door shut.

"Time to relax." Vernon said to Dudley, setting himself in his chair, turning the television on.

"Ah!" A scream from outside disturbed his peaceful moment, followed by running foot steps and the door opening and slamming shut.

"Why me?" Vernon said sadly, looking blankly at the door leading to the hallway, that was inevitably about to slam open with some new problem.

"Vernon!" Petunia sobbed, slamming open the living room door, Harry crawling after her, and threw herself at the chair legs.

"What is it pet?" Vernon said in concern. He threw a nasty look at Harry for good measure.

"I went outside," Petunia started to say, a sob interrupting, "in what I wore yesterday."

"And?" Vernon provoked, rather upset at her for.

"And!" Petunia shrieked, "And he says!"

"Well what happened?"

"The neighbors saw me Vernon!"

"The neighbors," he said slowly.

"Yes the neighbors! In a few minutes it will be all over town that I'm some... some outfit repeater." Petunia said in a disgusted tone of voice.

Vernon stared at her blankly, slowly taking in everything his wife was saying. He stood up and, face visibly turning purple, unhurriedly turned towards her.

"That is it!" he yelled."I am sick and tired of your ridiculous whining and complaining, every single day." Vernon continued when Petunia looked ready to interrupt.

He paced back and forth, to angry to notice the toddler in his way. He walked right over poor Harry's little finger. Harry's screams filled the air.

"What!" Vernon yelled at the boy, only to get screams in reply. _'How rude'_

"It's alright Harry," Petunia cooed, "It can't hurt that bad, Daddy's feet may be big but they're mushy, like marshmallows."

Amazingly, Harry stopped crying. Petunia turned around when she heard a noise.

"Where are you going Vernon?" Petunia asked when she saw him grab his wallet and stuff it in his pocket.

"Out," he said shortly.

"You cant leave!" Petunia said.

"Watch me!" he yelled and slammed so door so hard the walls shook.

Petunia huffed, "Some people can be so over-dramatic!"

* * *

Ѻ ĽĩƖḈ16 ᴀᴜᴛʜor Notes Ѻ

**Well I liked it =] Of course, I also live in my own little world xD So tell me if you like it or find any errors**.

**Despite what you might think, I do have a plan for this story lol**


End file.
